


Becoming Real Partners

by TheWayofLife



Category: Castle
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayofLife/pseuds/TheWayofLife
Summary: This is a story about a former military and ex-spy. A man working as an NYPD detective for 13 years full time. This is a story about a man named Richard Castle and this is me peeling his Castle onion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my account on Fanfiction. Any grammar errors are my fault. All chapters are extra short.

**Chapter 1**

Being who I am for over 23 years there is couple thing you don't do to a man with special ops and spy training. One, piss him off, and Two threaten his family. I'm a man that will hurt or kill anyone that hurts my family including the love of my life, Kate. The detective may not be investigating the man that has put out hits on her constantly over the years, but I am. Not because I love Kate but this man needs to pay for what he has done to her and every family over the 14 years, so I must be prepared for the worst.

Castle walks through door of the private gun range he owns in Manhattan. He goes to the back room and puts down his bag on the table and take out the items and put his safety glasses and sound proof earmuffs on. He walks over to the range takes out a Sig Saucer P220 and checks the magazine before putting it back in and taking it off safety. He aims his gun with ease before he empties his clip into the paper target with 4 in the stomach and 3 in the head. He continues this for another 20 minutes before reloads his gun and he puts it back on safety, taking off his gear and putting it back in the bag before he walks out of the gun range and into the busy street.

The Loft

I have been dating Kate since she came to the loft soaking wet a couple months ago, and I haven't told her my past or my active participation in the NYPD police force for over 12 years. I have worked as a uniform for the 34th precinct for 8 years but when I started following around Kate I was transferred as a detective to the 12th precinct work in I can't tell Kate yet but in couple weeks I will tell her everything so we can investigate together.

Castle walk in my loft with my duffle bag in my hand when he's greeted with a kiss by a beautiful woman. He happily kisses her back before I break the kiss "What was the that for" he says breathlessly.

"Just wanted to kiss you and I missed you" Kate says

"Well can I get greet like that every time I come home" he says

"If you play your cards right, so what's in the duffle back?" she says curiously.

"Oh, nothing just some equipment" Rick says before he walks to the study and put my duffle in my safe, then he walks in the living room where he sees Kate sitting waiting for me. "Now where were we" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and her wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we were here" she says before she closes the gap between them and kisses him passionately.

Their moment was interrupted by Martha Rodgers coming in the loft loudly. Martha sees them jump apart as she walks into the loft. She knew she interrupted them but she still says, "Kiddos I hope I'm not interrupting anything". Rick and Kate immediately say "Yes" "No" together.

"Okay well I'll be in my room need me" she says smiling while walking up the stairs.

Rick and Kate both sighed then they fell silent. Kate breaks the silence by asking "How was your book signing"

Knowing he told her he had a book signing which he did so he nervously says "Good"

Suspicious of his nervousness she made a look but lets it go and says, "So what's for dinner."

"Do you want to order something in? And what do have in mind?"

"Do Remy's deliver" Kate says

"Yeah, I'll call them" Rick says getting up to call them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though the show is over, but this show still belongs to Andrew W. Marlowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting 4 chapters today and continue on from there when after. All chapters are extra short.

**Chapter 2**

**1 weeks later**

This has been the longest week ever! For the past week, I have been trying to find evidence against Bracken, but I found nothing and this is totally getting frustrating. I tried to use one of my contacts and they immediately kick me out of their establishment one even punched me in the nose. Which is what Kate saw when I walked into the loft.

"Hey babe, how was the..." she pauses when she looks at my nose "Babe what happened"

"My face collided with a closed door" he lied sounding more embarrassed

"Oh, Rick would like some ice" Kate says with a little remorse

"Yeah, ice would be great" he winced

She quickly jogged into the kitchen opening the freezer grabbing a hand full of ice and carefully wrapping it in a dry dish towel. While Rick watched her know her way around the kitchen. As he sat in the bar stool she asked, "Are you okay" with pure sincere in her voice as she hands him the ice pack.

"I'm fine, now, and the doctor said that it will take a couple weeks for the bruising and swelling to go down but I'm okay." he says quickly changing the subject. "So, when do you go back to work."

"Next week then were back". she smiles

"Well I have something I need to tell but you will have to wait until next week."

"What is it?" she says noting that he was nervous.

"You'll just have to wait until next week, okay"

"Aw, come on it's not bad, is it?" she whined worriedly.

"No"  ** _'I hope not'_** he whispered to himself "Actually you might like it" he says boastfully

"Okay." giving him a suspicious look before leaving his gazing.

As the day went on Rick and Kate decided to watch a movie marathon, of The Fast and Furious series, when they done with their movies Rick asks, "So how do you want to spend the rest of this evening?" as he starts kissing her neck while she's giving him little access to it

"Babe, what about your nose" she says in a lustful voice trying not to give in.

"My injury doesn't affect my mobility" he says continuing to kiss her neck.

"Okay" she says giving in.

Castle immediately rush into his bedroom. Castle closed the door behind them, he turned Kate around and push her against the door and kissed her roughly.

Kate immediately wraps her legs around his waist feeling his member harden through his pants on her thigh.

Kate breaks the kiss and looks at Rick with a smile before she unzips his pants and grabs his member, he almost drops before hosting her up deciding he had enough of foreplay and carried Kate towards the bed, to climb on top of her and started to undress her impatiently while she did the same. When they were fully undressed Rick breaks the kiss and starts to suck on Kate's pulse point til he heard her moan come begging for more. His kisses trails down her neck towards her breasts, down her stomach until Rick stops at his destination. 

He looks up at Kate before claiming his prize and sucks her juice from her clit. Kate moans even louder at the contact as she feels his tongue hit all the right spots when has the first orgasm of night. "Please Ricks stop teasing and make love to me already" she moans uncontrollably 

He stops to look at he before saying "We are taking this slow and steady tonight, so relax and enjoy" coming up to kiss her lips again. She tastes herself in the kiss before rolling on top of Rick and pushed him on the bed and before long Rick was angling himself before entering towards home. He started trusting slowly, speeding up the pace going faster and faster while they both moaned in sync.

Rick rolled them again ending with him on top before he picked up the pace and he lifted one of her legs thrusting deeper in her like never before. Kate gasp as Rick pumped in and out of her as he pumped faster and faster Kate moaned loudly.

"I-I'm coming baby" Kate yelled as felt another orgasm coming knowing this might be it Rick stared thrusting faster before saying "Keep coming I got you." Rick moaned knowing he could no longer hold out they both came together.

He slowed the pace before rolling them with Kate top.

"Wow, that was.."

"Amazing" he says breathlessly 

"Yeah, that" Kate smiles and they laid cuddling in each other's arms breathing heavily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you didn't read it the first time I'll just tell you again. This is already a M rated story so don't be surprised by the ending. If your a person anywhere under the age of 15 then you shouldn't be reading this story. I hope the rest of you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have an Instagram thewayoflife_447 and Twitter thewayoflife. I most promote my book on the Twitter page but on the Instagram page I post edits of the shows I watch and I also do video edits


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, the only person that deserves that right is Andrew W. Marlowe. The only thing I own is the characters I make up this story and this laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting 4 chapters today and continue on from there when after. All chapters are extra short.

**Chapter 3**

**At Kate's Apartment**

"Castle what do think of this one?" she says showing him a dark blouse

"Mm. Sexy."

"Sexy? What do you mean by sexy?"

"I mean. Well I-I mean sexy. Yeah sexy. What's wrong with sexy?" he questions

"Oh God, Castle. This is my first day back at work. I'm supposed to look normal."

"No one is going to able to tell that we're together by how you are dressed."

"Oh, no? I only work with a roomful of detectives. It's their job." she turns back to her closet and puts on a white collared blouse. "What about this one?" she asks

He shakes his head while saying "No." Kate sighs in frustration and turns back to her closet. All while Rick waited patiently and watches.

Kate pauses and turns back around. Know what he's doing she says, "You just want me to take my shirt off again, don't you?"

"What?" he says playing dumb

Kate buttons up the white collared blouse "Stop it. I told you the NYPD has a strict policy about co-workers...dating."

"Yes, but since I'm not getting paid technically we're not co-workers" he lies but she doesn't know that.

"Oh really? And you think that Captain Gates is gonna see that way? If anyone finds out, and she gets wind of it -" she trails off worriedly

"No one is going to find out. I haven't even told my mother or Alexis."

"Yeah, that's because they're in Europe celebrating her graduation." she says matter of factually

"Yes. true, but I haven't told them long distance. Look, no one is going to find out."

Kate's cellphone beeps as he continues "But just to be safe, you might want to change out of those pants" he says pulling Kate close as she checks her phone.

"Oh, there's a murder uptown." she says before looking up at him.

"And looks like the pants stay on"

"Castle, remember..." she trails off as she puts her arms around Rick's shoulders while he wraps his arms around her back. "Act normal, and when we're in public, you're single and I'm single. Got it?"

"Got it"

"Thanks" Kate says while she leans in and kisses Rick briefly before breaking it off and saying "Wow" as she walks off and grabs her jacket.

"So, that's a no to carpooling then?" Kate gives him a look as she leaves the room.

"I'll take a cab."

**Later that week (Kate's Apartment)**

Kate's doorbell buzzes. Kate checks the peephole, cringes, unsure if she wants to let in the visitor. She debates with herself before finally opening the door, but opens it with a cold expression. Rick tilts his head in apology. "I'm sorry".

Kate rolls her eyes and closes the door in his face, but Rick blocks it, so she's forced to reopen the door as he walks in. He immediately says "I'm sorry. I should've not have gone on that date. I-I-I should've said no". ashamed of what he had done.

"Then why didn't you" she questioned

"Well, I'm no good at this. Pretending to be single..." he trails off.

"Yeah, but Castle, neither am I... and the last thing I want to do is have to worry about you with other women".

"Well, uh, for the record. I-I-I wasn't gonna sleep with her" he says reassuringly.

Kate hesitates before saying "I know".

Castle eyes narrow noting her hesitation.

"Look, that's not even the point. The point is-is... I don't even know how to do this. Do you remember when Miles said that it's inevitable that this will fall apart, that it's destined to implode".

"Uh, just a reminder, Miles is a lying killer."

She rolls her eyes as he continues "But... okay, maybe people find out, and maybe we won't work together". Kate listens to Rick with an unsure vulnerable look on her face. He continues " And maybe we'll implode, or maybe we'll continue to be amazing. We just have to live with the questions and find our way."

Kate seems to take comfort in that. "Okay, can...well, can we just start here then? Can we say that we will talk about dating other people, but we won't actually date other people?"

"Yeah, I-I-No, I can do that".

"Okay, good, because I have a gun, and you don't really have a choice." she jokes.

He smirks cause that's a total lie but he jokes back by saying "Clearly, I don't have a choice."

She jokes back "No." She giggles happily. They smile at each other and Kate goes in for a kiss, but at the last moment she pulls back and whispers "I'm sorry. I can't."

Rick looks hurt as she continues "It-It's to soon. I just-I keep seeing her boobs in your face." she says in disgust as Rick just stands there while Kate turns away and walks off to her couch. Rick thought about it for a moment then smirks.

Kate turns arounds when she remembers "Castle what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" he says generally confused

"Remember a few days ago a few minutes before the case started you said you had something to tell me" she reminded him.

"Oh, that!" he says now thinking if he should reconsider telling her but decided to man up and tell her "Okay, well for 13 years I have been on the NYPD police force" he blurts out.

"What..." she pauses for second before continuing "Why didn't you tell me this when we met? Why haven't seen you in uniform?" she questions

"Well, first I'm not a uniform I'm a detective, and secondly I didn't tell you I was a cop when we met because I told not to by the mayor, but now I'm transferring to homicide." He says matter of factually

"Really, what division were you in"

" _Cold Case Squad_  I mostly just reexamine cases, usually homicides, which have gone "cold" when detectives seem to have exhausted investigative leads."

"Oh, what cases were you investigating?"

"Your Mothers'"

"How long have you been investigating my mother's case?" she says curious and pissed

"I have been investigating your mother's case for 6 years"

"And you still haven't found anything."

"That's why I need your help"

"With what?"

"I'm switching to homicide, and when your mother's case comes up can you help me?"

"Yeah, Castle it's my mother's case after all"

"Good" Rick smirks then they fell into silence. Kate breaks the silence after a minute.

"So, this mean we will becoming actual partners, Castle"

"Yea, I guess we are" he smirks "Well listen I have to go it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow, okay".

"Yea, sure see you tomorrow" she yawns.

He kisses her cheek and walks out the door. Kate locks the door behind him and goes to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Ricks background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story. The characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe

**Chapter 4**

**2 days later**

Kate and Rick were sitting in Rick's loft having a glass of wine after the case they had when she says "Hey Rick, I know you never really talk about it, but when I did a background check on you when we first met I never saw any mention of you as a cop. You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Uh..well if you're asking what's my background I could tell you. Do you want me to start from the beginning because it's a long story"

"Uh..yea sure we have plenty of time"

"Okay, well this all started when I was in high school. It was my last year so I decided to pull one last prank before I graduate, and well that wasn't a good idea because as soon as I did it someone told the principle it was me and I was arrested."

"That wasn't in your records when I checked" she interrupted.

"It was sealed, but anyway when I was arrested the judge had given me two choices go to jail or military since I was 18 I could go to jail, but I obviously chose to join the Army." he trails off

"So you were in the army, what happened there?"

"I was part of the army special forces. I was only there for a year and a half. That's when the CIA recruited me"

"Your a CIA agent," she says shocked

"No not really, but I was and I'm not proud of what I did for them, but I was there for 9 years"

"Why did you retire?" Kate questioned

"For Alexis. She was still young and I had a very dangerous job then, and I could leave her without her father"

"Years later I decided to start writing because it was always a passion, but I was in the CIA then so I was ghostwriting, that same year when I started writing I met Meredith. My books were doing really well and I wasn't getting as many missions that's when Meredith got pregnant, so I did what I knew was right and asked her to marry me, and 8 and half months Alexis came along. 2 years later I and Meredith were going through a rough patch like always so I decided to just go to work for a couple hours." he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.

"What happened when you came back?" Kate asks when he paused.

"Why do you assume something happened," he smirked

"You wouldn't be telling me if nothing happened would you."

"Touche"

"So what happened when you came back?" she says eagerly

"If you must know then I guess I could tell you." he pauses again then continues on where he left off "When I came back from my walk in and I could hear Alexis crying from upstairs, so I went upstairs and found her in a stinky diaper and she was hungry."

"Why Meredith do anything," she says curiously

"I'm getting to that part"

"I changed Alexis's diaper and fed her then I walked back downstairs to find Meredith. When I found her she was having sex with her director of a movie she was trying to get a part in." He says disgustedly

"What!" Kate said shocked at Meredith's actions  _'If I ever see that b***h I will kick her ass'_ "What did you do about it"

"I yelled at her and the director and kicked them out of the house and 2 days later I sent divorce papers. She asked for a 2.5 million and sever all ties me and Alexis."

"She didn't want anything to do with her daughter?" Kate asks

"Nope. Now let me continue." Rick smirks

"Okay."

"3 years later I decided to retire from the CIA, but what the CIA see is that I still work for them I'm just pro-longed leave."

"So you can go back anytime?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you. I mean Alexis is in college now and you have enough research to make 50 more books, so why don't you just go back to the CIA"

"I don't know, maybe I just don't feel like I should go after all these years, and I'm a detective now."

"Okay"

"Now let finish my story!"

"Okay"

"A couple years later I and Gina started dating and then 6 months into the relationship I asked her to marry me. Then 3 months before I met you we got a divorce because we weren't really a married couple, I mean she cared but she was more work than play and I didn't see us working out in the long run."

"Well, I see why the relationship didn't work out."

"Yea, now I have been the NYPD for 13 years now and I just need a change of scenery so I'm being transferred to homicide."

"But, that doesn't explain why you've been working with us for the past five years and we never noticed that you were a cop."

"I guess I'm just really good at acting," Rick said while he was internally saying  _'Better than I thought'_

"So, when are you coming in"

"8 am Monday morning"

"The guys are going to be shocked and pissed that you didn't tell them"

"Well I can handle myself, remember."

"Yes I know, so what do you want to do tonight."

"I don't maybe I get something to eat, or read a good book in bed"

"We could go to the bedroom and do that trick with the ice cubes"

"We could"


End file.
